This invention pertains to machines for forming triaxial fabric and more particularly to beat-up motions therein.
Triaxial weaving machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,209, issued to Norris F. Dow and Murray Halton on Mar. 26, 1974, and 3,884,429, issued to Norris F. Dow on May 20, 1975. In such machines the strands in one warp sheet are shifted laterally in one direction, while strands in the other warp sheet are shifted laterally in the opposite direction after each shedding operation. This warp shifting results in different beater positions and makes necessary two beaters acting alternately. One beater engages the fell until the other beater is ready to come down with its fingers between a different set of warp strands. A beater has its fingers entered between adjacent strands in each warp sheet, moved downward through the warp sheets and against the fell, where it is held until the other beater is ready to come down, at which time it is withdrawn and raised to its initial position. Linkages employed in the past to accomplish this motion have not held the fingers in a stable position against the fell, resulting in imperfectly woven fabric.